


[podfic] The Signal

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Sex Between Two Intoxicated Partners, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Mission Fic, Overstimulation, Podfic, Star Wars Rebels Kinkmeme Prompt, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: She’s supposed to cross her lekku if she’s in trouble. That’s the signal.





	[podfic] The Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820616) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Sex, Consensual Sex Between Two Intoxicated Partners, Star Wars Rebels Kinkmeme Prompt, Undercover, Mission Fic, Blow Jobs, Overstimulation

 **Length:**  00:22:32

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Signal_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
